


Resolve

by doks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Six Sentence Sunday, tumblr tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: Sansa knows she has no choice but to keep loving him.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Resolve

“It’s your decision.” Bran spoke without emotion, as if he hasn’t just told them that they were siblings after all.

As if they had any choice but to keep on lying to the North, because that would hurt less than having to part ways. They couldn’t.

Not after they tasted each other’s mouths when they thought it was allowed, when they learned the sweet touches that brought murmurs of pleasure and cries of satisfaction, when a child already rests in her womb.

There is nothing to decide, she told him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble I wrote for tumblr. Follow me on shipperobsession :)   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
